


Day 5 – Surprise

by moshimichi



Series: Arc V Rare Pair Week 2017 [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshimichi/pseuds/moshimichi
Summary: Zarc’s not sure if he should enjoy this or die from a heart attack.





	Day 5 – Surprise

‘Surprise’ didn’t cut it. ‘Surprise’ wasn’t nearly enough to describe what Zarc was feeling right now. Because honestly, it felt like his heart had frozen and he had _died_. That was how startling his current situation right now.

Gold stared up, eyes wide, as Zarc was pinned bodily to the wall. Even if he had his wits about him, he couldn’t have escaped what with how his wrists were gripped firmly by pale fingers. What’s worse was the way one leg was shoved between his, making him spread his limbs in a way he wouldn’t be able to properly squirm away. And he was _so_ tempted to squirm, especially since those normally cool eyes were staring at down at him rather heatedly.

“Did you get taller?” he blurted. Instantly, he wanted to smack himself. Honestly, here he was getting his personal bubble thoroughly violated and the first thing he asked was _did he get taller_. Though to be fair, last he checked they had both been the same height. Now he had to tilt his chin up a bit to keep eye contact. Did Reiji shoot up an extra two or three inches overnight?

The smirk Reiji gave him in answer was not reassuring in the slightest. If anything, it sent chills down his spine. Not that it was entirely…unpleasant. No, it wasn’t unpleasant at all.

_Now might not be a good time to get a boner_ , Zarc thought nervously. As much he enjoyed an assertive Reiji, he really did feel like something important was in danger right now. Like his nonexistent virtue or something.

“Of all the things to say in this situation,” Reiji chuckled. Seeing Zarc’s nervous expression, his smirk widened and he pressed in closer. Zarc yipped as Reiji’s leg shifted enough so that his thigh pressed against him.

Low laughter reached his ears and he could just feel the heat rising in his cheeks. Gods, what had gotten into Reiji today? The younger man had never been _this_ assertive before. And quite frankly, this was starting to get a little scary. Was everything moving or was his vision just swirling from his confusion?

“You’re so cute,” Reiji murmured into Zarc’s ear. Feeling the other’s breath against his flesh, Zarc’s breath hitched and he became even more jittery. Cute? Cute??? What the actual bleeding fuck!

“Who are you and what’ve you done with my Reiji!?” No, his voice did _not_ crack, thank you very much. The younger teen chuckled. Zarc didn’t quite `appreciate the clear tone of amusement, but just when he opened his mouth to yell at him, a loud squeak came out instead. “What are you doing?!?”

Teeth released the collar of Zarc’s shirt, having pulled the material down to bare flesh. A kiss was pressed against his throat, lingering at the pulse fluttering underneath the skin.

_“I’m only marking what’s mine.”_

Zarc’s eyes snapped open, heart thundering painfully in his chest. After a minute of getting his bearings, the man gave a loud, humiliated groan. It was all just a dream? _Seriously?_ Granted, the Reiji in his dream had been out of character, but _really?_

“Zarc? Are you alright?” Golden eyes blinked, vision finally managing to focus on what was in front of him. At the sight of a concerned Reiji hovering above him, he yelped and jolted upwards.

_THUD_

Zarc cursed, clutching his head at the pain ringing through his skull. _Ouch_. Eyes watering, he peeked over and winced at what he saw. As it turns out, he had headbutted the younger male right in the forehead. And judging by the red mark forming and the pain in his own forehead, he had hit him pretty hard. At least it wasn’t in the glasses.

“Sorry, Reiji,” he said sheepishly. He pulled Reiji’s hand away from where it had been rubbing the spot and replaced it with his own fingers. “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” the teen said. Though he said that, his voice was strained and Zarc felt a pang of guilt. Sure, it had been an accident, but _yowch_. Before he could apologize again, however, Reiji continued speaking. “Are _you_ alright? You sounded uncomfortable while you were sleeping.”

Uncomfortable was one way to put it he supposed. While an aggressive Reiji was… _exciting_ , it was also pretty damned disturbing. And Zarc honestly wasn’t all that eager to experience that again. He grasped Reiji’s shoulders firmly, facing his confused expression with all seriousness.

“You’re not allowed to grow any taller than this. Ever.”

“Wha—”

“Don’t you dare.”

“Zarc, we’ve been through this. No matter how highly you think of me, I can’t just control my body’s growth like that—”

_“Not allowed.”_

Because he probably wouldn’t survive the heart attack if he was ever faced with that kind of surprise in real life anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr [here](http://moshimichi.tumblr.com/post/162970242916/day-5-surprise).


End file.
